Help from a Ghost
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Sitting in his cell, Tyrion of House Lannister needs a champion. And he gets one, but not Prince Oberyn. But rather a ghost. A ghost from the land...of Sparta! Kratos will be from the most recent game. So expect Atreus and Mimir in this too.


Help from A Ghost

Tyrion Lannister sat in the Black Cells waiting for his day where he would certainly die at the hands of one Ser Gregor Clegane. The Mountain that Rides. A giant among men and a true mad dog for a monster if there ever was one in Westeros. The man was just about every cruel thing one can say about a person. Murderer. Butcher. Rapists. Even the rumor of kin slayer hung over him like the stink on clothing after being near a pile of shit.

After the so called trial at the Red Keep which his Father, Tywin Lannister, presided over with the intent of fucking his youngest son for a dwarf over, Tyrion had enough. He had demanded a Trial by Combat. Of all things to do, he had to invoke _that_ of all things, and _never_ suspecting his sister would call on the fucking Mountain that Rides to ensure total victory over him.

And the overall list of Champions to fight for Tyrion before the big day were not in the high numbers. If anything, it was next to nothing. Jamie couldn't fight the Mountain. Not with one hand. Not to mention their Father and Cersei would _never_ allow it. Father would simply have Jamie knocked out and Cersei would use everything, including her cunt, to keep Jamie from appearing in Tyrion's defense. Bronn might do it, but given how his sell sword could be bought off by House Lannister, the man would most likely take any offer given over fighting Mountain.

Prince Oberyn was somewhat friendly to him. The two had some form of respect for each other. Or at least Tyrion liked to think they did. They did not have much love for Gregor Clegane (no one did) and what the man did to Oberyn's sister was a horrible piece of history few would dare speak. Neither Tyrion nor Oberyn cared much for Tywin either, given the man's ruthlessness, and the Lannister dwarf felt this would a be chance for the Red Viper to get some measure of revenge on the old lion.

If only he would walk through that damn cell door.

And just then, as if the Gods themselves had heard his thoughts, the cell door did open with a shadow of a man there. No. Not a man. A child. Wearing furs and leather in a way one might mistake the child for a Northerner. Which was not a good thing since Cersei had made it clear to the City Watch and Kingsguard that anyone even remotely looking like a Northerner was to be imprisoned, tortured for information, and killed soon after regardless if they were innocent or not.

And she wondered why people hated her and Joffrey just prior to his arrival in the Capital to take over as temporary Hand of the King.

"Are you Tyrion Lannister?" asked the child while Tyrion nodding while looking over at the shadow of a bow with a bow on his back.

"I am last time I checked. Who are you? One of Vary's little birds? A child assassin, who has come to make a name for himself? One who will 'avenge King Joffrey?' The one who will gain the favor of Tywin Lannister or my cunt of a sister?" asked Tyrion while the boy was looking uncomfortable for a second at the last harsh form of language used.

Somewhat a child of innocence. Shame. He had hoped his end at an assassin's blade would be someone with experience or didn't have any innocence left. The boy sounded young too. Maybe 12 years old? A little older perhaps. Oh well. Best to get it out of them when they are young so the emptiness doesn't truly effect their minds when older.

"No. My Father wanted to know. He sent me to ask if you really did kill the King? If you really killed Joffrey?" asked the boy while Tyrion sighed knowing that was a question on the mind of everyone and the question everyone kept asking him.

"No. I didn't. I wish I had. But I didn't. I am the person who could have done it at anytime during my tenure as Hand of the King or Master of Coin, but I did not do it. I am many things child. Imp. Dwarf. I was once called a 'demon monkey' by bards during a tale they were telling in the streets. But I am not a murder of my kin," said Tyrion while thinking his Mother's death did not count.

"That's all we needed to know. Thank you," said the boy with a small smile on his face and was ready to leave.

"What is your name? And why did your Father want to know?" asked Tyrion out of some measure of curiosity.

"My name is Atreus. My Father asked because depending on your answer, he would fight as your champion in the Trial by Combat," said Atreus with pride and love for his Father coming out of him now.

"Your Father is walking to his death. Do you know who he is going to be facing? What he is facing? Does he not know the reputation of the Mountain?" asked Tyrion curiously while Atreus just smile at him as if such worries were not nothing to worry about in the first place.

"My Father has fought worse things then the Mountain. See you in a few days!" stated Atreus before he left.

"What a naive and delusional little boy. How I envy and pity him at the same time. I did not even ask the name of the boy's Father. Oh well, best not to think of it. The man will be dead if he shows up to face this monster," said Tyrion before he sighed and wondered if his life could get any worse.

(Several Days Later)

Tyrion was feeling more hopeful today over the last few. Oberyn had come to see him the day after Atreus had come to visit and offered to be his Champion. Tyrion had told the Red Viper that another had come and already took the position to face the Mountain that Rides. Naturally, Oberyn was disappointed someone had actually beaten him to this ever rare opportunity, and was also curious on who would do it. When asked, Tyrion did not know since he did not ask, but told the Red Viper that the boy, Atreus, was sure that his Father would fight against the Mountain.

Not only fight the Mountain, but _WIN_ against the Mountain. Tyrion had thought such a chance for victory, much less freedom would be as possible as Tywin Lannister taking the Black.

And then Tyrion met his Champion. And suddenly his chances didn't look so bleak.

Tyrion's Champion was a tall man. Not as tall as say the Mountain or the Hound, but still pretty big. Maybe a bastard of an Umber? Well muscled too. Bald. He also had a beard with one or two strands of them being white to show he was...well seasoned. There was a red tattoos on the side of his face moving down past his clothing. Speaking of clothing, the strange man was covered in black armor with silver trims and there were also horrible looking beasts and monsters on the design. His weapons of choice were that of an axe and two short blades strapped to his very back. But what puzzled Tyrion the most was the man's skin. It was ashen white. He had heard stories of people with such skin. Rarer then Valerian steel the Maesters all said and their life expectancy was shorter.

But this man? He was clearly a seasoned warrior. His eyes told of pain, suffering, death, and hardship no one had ever gone through before himself. Scary thought.

"Are you sure your Father can win? Don't get me wrong, I want to believe your Father can win, but...well...I can't help but have doubts," said Tyrion while he glanced at his Father and sister looking so sure of themselves.

After all, who could best the Mountain?

"If you saw what my Father has faced during his time, you wouldn't have these doubts," said Atreus confidently while holding a strange head with shiny gold eyes and markings on it.

A trophy perhaps? Some kind of demon's head with magic inside? Tyrion was afraid to even ask.

"Boy. What we do is not meant to be discussed," said the man harshly while Atreus had a nervous look on his face and Tyrion flinched at the coldness in the man's tone.

It made Tywin's voice sound like a small cat hissing.

"It is a shame you didn't become the Imp's Champion my love, but perhaps it is for the best," said Ellaria Sand while Oberyn looked a tad irritated by losing his chance to kill the Mountain and avenge his sister.

"I know. But such an opportunity only comes around once in a lifetime my love. Still, if this man can kill the Mountain, I will give him enough of our Kingdom's finest Dornish wine until our supply is empty as a show of thanks," said Oberyn while eyeing the albino skinned stranger and had to admit he did look like he could hold his own in a fight.

They were tired eyes though. One who had seen much. Done much. Both good and ill. But there was still fight within this man and he clearly wanted to use what was left of it to fight such a horrible monster.

Good for him. Go down fighting in a blade of glory and fire while it still lives inside of you.

"Do you think he can win? He looks a tad...seasoned from his appearance," questioned Ellaria with Oberyn looking the man over again.

"I honestly don't know my love. The way he walks, speaks of a seasoned warrior. His eyes too. With the armor and beard, one would think the man was from the North. Maybe a bastard of House Umber given his size. It should at least be an interesting fight," said Oberyn while hoping it would be even better of the Mountain died.

And speaking of the Mountain, he had arrived. In full armor. With a sword almost as long as himself.

'Of course he would be fully armored. The man is stupid, but not that stupid. No doubt my sister and Father made sure the finest blacksmith in King's Landing made him that armor. Free of charge of course,' thought Tyrion knowing his family would ensure there was no chance of defeat for the Mountain.

You would have a better luck climbing the fucking Wall naked and not losing your cock from the bitter cold.

"You wanted to fight _that_?!" asked Ellaria in shock at seeing the giant of man who she had only heard about from Oberyn and several others when mentioning Gregor Clegane's name.

"I wanted to _kill_ that," replied Oberyn angrily at seeing the man who raped his sister and killed her children.

"Now I'm glad you didn't become his Champion," whispered Ellaria since this monster of a man could have killed her lover if he wasn't careful.

And Oberyn had a habit of being reckless during a fight. Even more so when passion was involved surrounding the issue.

"Let the Trial by Combat begin!" commanded Tywin Lannister while looking at the two combatants and eyeing his son's Champion critically.

The old lion had the Spider and his own spies try to find out who this man was that would represent his dwarfish son in a Trial by Combat. Starting with the man's own name. But no one seemed to know. But wherever the man walked in King's Landing, it was clear no one wanted to mess with him. Someone had decided to do such a thing by targeting the ash covered warrior's child. No doubt to gain Tywin's support by sabotaging Tyrion's Champion from competing at his fullest. Only to for the fool find himself brutally hacked to pieces with that axe.

'At least my son cannot excuse his Champion from being a descent killer. A tad brutish, but considering his opponent, he has to be brutish to have a chance of winning,' thought Tywin while watching the Mountain tower over the ash white warrior with the tattoo marks on his face.

"Forfeit and live. Refuse and you will die," said the warrior and Gregor Clegane snarled behind his mask.

"Fuck you and your white skin. I'll fucking crush you and fuck your corpse in front of that shit pile you call a son. And when I'm done with you, I will fuck him too in front of everyone here!" stated Gregor Clegane while the man in front of him frowned with his fists clenching tightly.

"Oh no. The idiot has done it now," said the head in the boy's hand.

"Did that head just talk?" asked Tyrion in surprise.

"Uh...no?" answered the head.

"Mimir, hush!" whispered Atreus while not wanting anyone here to know the head he was currently holding could actually talk.

"The cat's out of bag laddie. No point in hiding it now. Besides, its not like we will be here long after this fight is over and your dad wins," said Mimir while Atreus sighed and Tyrion looked confused.

"For a talking head, you are very confident the boy's Father can win this fight against my opponent," remarked Tyrion while Mimir looked surprised by the statement.

"Confident? Lad, you have no idea who is your Champion is right now. Didn't you ask?" questioned Mimir while Tyrion looked a tad embarrassed.

"No. I was...moping," said Tyrion while Atreus looked embarrassed too.

"To be fair, I never gave him Father's name either," said Atreus while not wanting Tyrion to feel completely guilty in that aspect.

"Oh for the love of the...look lad, you are guaranteed to win this fight! No question! Your Champion is none other then Kratos! The bloody Ghost of Sparta! Former God of War and slayer of Gods!" exclaimed Mimir while Tyrion looked skeptical given the titles and turned his gaze to the ash covered warrior in armor.

And was shocked as everyone else when they saw the man now known as Kratos holding the blade of the Mountain's sword in his hand when the Mountain swung it down on him. By all rights, the albino should be dead from the one swing alone regardless of the armor the man wore.

"I gave you a chance. You threw it away. Now you will die," said Kratos in a cold and unforgiving tone before giving Gregor Clegane a Spartan kick that sent the larger man back into the arena wall.

And leaving a nice imprint on the man's body in the process.

"No one has ever done that to the Mountain before today," whispered Tyrion in shock and slight joy.

"No one from this side of the world. Trust me lad, the Mountain is a wee man next to the things and people Kratos has faced in battle," said Mimir while Tyrion looked at the head with a sense of confusion and curiosity.

Only to hear the loud gasps from the people and turn his attention to where Kratos was currently standing to gasp with them.

The man had drawn his two short swords and began walking toward the Mountain. But it wasn't what made him gasp. What _did_ make him gasp was the swords in question were on _fire_. This wasn't some trick used by that one Red Priest who wielded a flaming sword on Pike during the Greyjoy Rebellion and claimed it was the Lord of Light giving him the power to do it. No. That had been explained with ease by how the sword was designed.

But Kratos and his weapons were different. They were on fire the moment they were in his hands. No subtle touches. No putting them together in anyway to create the fire. In fact, a wind was blowing against the fire in a way that it should have burned Kratos's hands with ease.

And yet it wasn't.

"You fucking white skinned cunt! I will rip your fucking leg right off for that!" stated an angry Gregor Clegane after getting up from the ground after hitting the wall.

"Your words and threats mean nothing," replied Kratos before he threw one of his swords at Gregor Clegane and pierced his armor along the giant man's right shoulder.

It was only at that moment did people see the chain from the sword was bound to Kratos around his arm. Some of the seasoned veterans like Tywin, Jamie, and Bronn came to the realization the same could be said for the other one.

Gregor screamed out in pain at not only having the sword piercing his flesh, but the fire that was burning it too. He grabbed onto the chain and tried to pull Kratos toward him in the hopes of a close quarter kill by grabbing the albino's face and crushing his skull. Only to find his strength, which was said to be unmatched within all the Seven Kingdoms, was failing him. Him! The Mountain that Rides, who was said to have the strength of giants in his veins was losing in a test of strength against someone smaller than himself.

Impossible!

A second white hot flash of pain coming from his gut made the giant man cry out even louder, as the second sword Kratos wield entered there. And like the first sword, it was also burning his flesh from within. He tried to get a firm grip on the second chain and pull, but the ash covered warrior would not be moved.

Instead, Kratos made the Mountain _move_.

With an act of strength beyond human, Kratos pulled both chains vertically, and sent the might Gregor Clegane high into the air before slamming him down into the ground. Not stopping, Kratos moved the chains in a horizontal spin several times and the Mountain to that extent with the sword into the nearest wall. The one just below where Tywin and his daughter Cersei were sitting with such a powerful force, it made the two nearly jump out of their seats.

As for everyone else, they _did_ get out of their seats. No one had ever manhandled the Mountain before today. No one had done this in the history of giant man's life. Not his Father, brother, or anyone else who had faced the Mountain in battle.

"I don't believe it," whispered Tyrion in pure surprise.

"I told ya lad. Your Mountain is but a wee pebble compared to the Ghost of Sparta," said Mimir while Kratos recalled his swords and put them on his back.

And walked toward the downed giant.

"This ends now," said Kratos when he was front of Gregor Clegane's downed body.

Only for Gregor to rise up with what remained of his reserves in terms of strength and grabbed Kratos by the skull. Tyrion's joy was replaced by horror, thinking his Champion was about to die just when victory was within his grasp. Tywin went from worried to breathing a sigh of relief, as did Cersei, who thought for an actual moment Gregor was going to lose, and her damn brother was going to go free. Oberyn was depressed and Ellaria was shocked while nearly screaming in fear since her lover could have been in this same situation Kratos was now.

"Time to die you fucking albino cunt!" exclaimed Gregor with bloodlust and madness in his eyes.

Only for Kratos to grab the man's arms by the wrist and squeeze until they broke loudly for all to hear. Kratos gave Gregor a kick to his knee, shattering with a loud _"CRACK!"_ , which was also heard by all. It was soon followed up by a knee to the Mountain's helmet covered face, knocking clean off, bouncing into the wall, and onto the ground near them.

"You think you know what it is to be a monster Gregor Clegane? You don't know what it means to be a monster! I do. I have killed those who have deserved it. And those who did not. I sold my soul to a God and it cost me everything. I killed my Father. My wife. My daughter. Even my own brother. And many others, some whom were my own kin. I have killed in brutal ways you cannot begin to imagine. I have fought monsters, demons, and even various Gods to the death! Compared to me, you are nothing but a rabid animal! A rabid animal, who has no business existing in this world!" exclaimed Kratos before he began landing punch after punch upon Gregor Clegane with the massive armored giant practically being sent into the wall.

The people above were now rushing over to the sides around the wall or leaning over it to see the brutality of this albino stranger dominating this fight against Gregor the Mountain that Rides Clegane. Even Cersei and Tywin got up from their seats to witness the punches that obliterated Gregor's armor. When punching the man wasn't enough, Kratos grabbed the Mountain by his head, and began to bash it against the wall without mercy.

"That's its brother! Give it to him good!" exclaimed Mimir with before Kratos punched Gregor's face once more while holding it before letting the man drop to the ground.

And making a gurgling noise in the process.

"You could have walked away. Instead you chose the path of the mad dog. One who does not stop eating long after he should stop. You will never stop. If allowed to live, everyone in your path will suffer and die. As such, it now falls upon me to end you just like a mad dog should be ended," said Kratos before he took out his axe and with one might swing at just the right angle...chopped off the Mountain's head.

"Now that take me back. Reminds me of when brother chopped off my head. Granted, I asked him to do the deed because I was bound to a tree by a prick of a God, but it was totally worth it," remarked Mimir while Tyrion was shocked that not only he had won, but what the talking head beside him just said.

"Your monster is no more. I win," said Kratos to Tywin Lannister before walking off with the head of the Mountain still in his hand.

"The winner of the Trial by Combat is...Tyrion Lannister's Champion. In the eyes of the Gods, you are innocent and therefore...free to go," said Tywin Lannister with a glare at his son for coming out of this alive and cleared of all charges.

"Father, no! Tyrion must pay for what he did. Damn the Trial by Combat!" hissed Cersei angrily while finding it not fair that her little brother escaped yet again for the death she felt he rightfully deserved.

Unfortunately, Tywin's hands were tied. Even if he could get around this issue Tyrion winning the Trial by Combat, how would he justify it? Infamous reputation or not, the man had to justify his actions in the eyes of the people. Especially now with his second Grandson Tommen being next in line as King. If the boy saw him being cruel and defy the rules that come with the Trial by Combat, it would make Tommen wary of him. The position as Hand of the King may go to another and Tywin's influence over the crown would be removed, if not severely weakened. Not to mention the Tyrells would seek to use this as a means of convincing young Tommen to send him away and no doubt use young Margaery to do it.

Like it or not, Tywin of House Lannister had to play by the rules currently favoring his youngest son. At least for now. Rules tend to change and people screw up. Tyrion was no exception to the latter.

"Thank you for saving me Ser. I don't know how to repay you, but I will. A Lannister always pays his debts," said Tyrion while staring at the man who won him the freedom to get the fuck out of this city and as far away from his Father as possible.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because my son asked me to do it," replied Kratos while he turned his head to see Prince Oberyn coming toward them his Paramour.

"How did you know I wasn't lying when I said I didn't kill my nephew?" asked Tyrion with Atreus handing Mimir back to his Father.

"Mimir already told us. He sees everything with his eyes. You telling us only confirmed that you weren't responsible," said Atreus smiling at Tyrion while Kratos and Oberyn were now talking and the Ghost of Sparta handing Gregor Clegane's head over to him.

"My sister, Elia Martel, has been avenged because your actions my friend. Know should you ever travel Southward to Dorne, you and your son will be most welcome there as a honored guest," said Oberyn with a smile on his face showing pure joy knowing that the man he had wanted to kill in his dreams had finally been ended.

And while it wasn't by his hands, the simple fact remained that Gregor "The Mountain that Rides" Clegane was dead. That was enough for him.

"We...thank you for your offer. If there is ever a time when we need to travel that far, we will accept such hospitality," said Kratos while trying to be polite and civil like his son kept on telling him to be when with people.

When the couple from Dorne walked away, Kratos along with Atreus began to walk away with Tyrion right beside them.

"Is it possible I could go with you? At least for a time. While I may be innocent of the charges, I know my Father, if not my sister, well enough to know they won't let this stop them from killing me," requested Tyrion while Kratos stopped in thought and glancing at his son.

"Sure! I don't see why not. Though just a word of warning, we tend to get into a lot of fights and trouble," said Atreus with a hint of joking in his tone.

"Speak for yourself boy. You keep wanting to help others who are in need when they are in trouble. I do most of the fighting as a result," remarked Kratos before glancing over at the Imp of House Lannister.

"I won't be much trouble. And as soon as I find a nice little spot to settle down, we can part ways like true gentlemen and friends," offered Tyrion with Atreus liking the idea.

"You might as well agree to this brother. I have a feeling he won't take no for an answer. Besides, we can always use someone witty and humorous on our journeys. Well...besides me of course," said Mimir and heard Atreus laugh a little and Kratos even smirked.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. But he has to pull his own weight," said Kratos with Tyrion nodding.

"That is fine with me since I don't weigh much," said Tyrion and made Mimir laugh.

"Ha! That's a good one lad. Okay. It is official. He comes with us," said Mimir like he had the final say.

"No. He doesn't. I won't allow it," said Cersei while she came to stop them from leaving with her own Lannister men.

"You have no say in this. I won the Trial by Combat," said Kratos with Cersei smirked at him.

"Is that your defense? You won your match against the Mountain? Is that your shield you barbarian bastard from the North have to protect yourself with? All those ancient rules we created from a long lost time no one alive can remember? Oh how you remind me of Ned Stark before being arrested and executed while demanding others around him follow the path of honor. How I despise such men and those like them," said Cersei while her men drew swords.

"As if you are one to talk about such things," remarked Atreus since he had heard enough about the woman to know she was not a nice person no matter what people did to make her happy.

"And you do not know me woman. If you do not let us pass...I will kill you. Just like I will your men if they attack. Just like I killed your House's prized monster," said Kratos coldly and making some of the men looking nervous since he had just taken down the main trump card House Lannister had.

"And there is your next mistake. Threatening me. I am the Queen Mother of the late King Joffrey. I will not be talked back to by the like of yourself or your sickly weak boy you call a son. Now, stand aside so I can have justice for my son my demon imp for a brother killed at his own wedding," said Cersei while glaring hatefully at Tyrion.

"And I keep telling you I didn't kill him. I wish I did do it, but I didn't," protested Tyrion while wishing there was a way to get out of this.

"All the more reason to see you suffer. Thinking such thoughts about my son is treason unto itself," said Cersei with her glare increasing.

"As if you are one talk about treason Missy. I know enough about your actions to have you killed. So you best back off!" exclaimed Mimir from his position at Kratos's hip.

"And what would a mindless head know about me?" demanded Cersei while making a mental note to bring the head to the Grand Maester to figure out how it was talking.

"Oh you think I'm bluffing? You think I don't know about your schemes and plans to manipulate your late son to be the power behind him? Or the fact he's not the late King Robert's true born son like the rest of your children? Or maybe the fact 'King' Joffrey's Father is actually your twin brother Jamie? Need I go on?" questioned Mimir with Cersei glared at the head.

"Seriously? That's just gross!" stated Atreus while making a gagging look appear on his face.

"As if anyone will believe you. Not when I have your tongue cut out to keep you silent on the issue," threatened Cersei while Mimir scoffed at the threat.

"The fact remains, you will let us pass. Or else there will be violence," said Kratos before he drew the Blades of Chaos and Atreus drew his bow.

"I see. In that case, I choose violence," said Cersei while ordering her men forward.

"Why is it that people always choose this option with you brother?" asked Mimir while Kratos unleashed his swords on the Lannister men while Atreus shot at them with his arrows.

In the end, Cersei was surrounded by dead Lannister men and a very angry Kratos now staring right into her eyes, and right in her face when doing it.

"Do you still wish for violence?" asked Kratos while the blood of his opponents dripped from his armor on to the ground and his hand now wrapped around her throat.

"N-No," gasped Cersei while Kratos scowled further.

"Interesting how you say that while my hand is on your throat. I wonder if you would be so receptive to the idea if I was the one struggling to breathe right now," growled Kratos while despising people like Cersei being so arrogant in their so called position of power.

Only to tremble and piss themselves in fear when on the receiving end of things.

Cowards all.

"Let me go. If you don't, more guards will come to defend their Queen. My Father will not-ACK!" exclaimed Cersei while Kratos increased his grip on her throat.

"You speak as if more will make a difference. They won't. You speak as if your Father can hurt me. He can't. You are a miserable woman, who hates everything and everyone around her. You hate people who are in power to challenge you. You hate people who already have more power then you do. I should end you here and now before the disease with your very soul spreads to others," said Kratos while seeing more men coming down the steps along with the woman's brother Jamie Lannister and Ser Bronn with weapons drawn.

"But you won't," remarked Cersei while thinking her brother and the Lannister men now heading their way was staying his hand.

"No. I won't. Because your death is meant to be at the hands of another," replied Kratos before he threw her down and ignored the now coughing, and slightly scared woman for the prophecy a certain witch foretold when she was younger.

"Time to go brother. I know these guys are child's play for you when it comes to fighting, but even still, I would think the battle with the Mountain was enough for one day," said Mimir while Kratos scoffed.

"Come on Father. She's not worth the effort. None of them are worth the effort when you think about it," said Atreus while Kratos looked at his son and simply nodded.

"Call for him," said Kratos while Atreus nodded and ran off to the spot near the water closest to the ships.

"While I am happy you saved my brother from his death, you will understand hurting my sister and the Queen is punishable by death?" questioned Jamie with Kratos glancing at him like he was an insect.

"Your sister tried have your brother killed just now. She threatened me. Threatened my son. Queen or not, I will destroy anyone who tries such a thing. The same can be said for you as well," replied Kratos while hearing his son calling out in the ancient tongue Mimir had been teaching him.

"What is your son doing?" asked Tyrion curiously.

"Calling our ride," said Kratos while Tyrion looked over at where Atreus was and where he was looking for something.

"A Captain of a ship?" asked Tyrion while Kratos smirked despite it being hidden by the beard.

"No. Something far more... _impressive_ ," remarked Kratos while Mimir laughed.

"Oh sure inflate the things ego. What does he care? Its not like he needs it. Just because he is a giant serpent who is wrapped around the entire world and can devour us all in a single bite does not mean his ego should be just as big," remarked Mimir while Tyrion was confused by this.

"Is that some kind of inside joke about your friend's cock I don't know about?" asked Tyrion while Mimir laughed.

"Oh I definitely like him brother. He's a real keeper. I can tell we will get along just fine," remarked Mimir while Kratos looked from Tyrion to his son.

"See for yourself," said Kratos before walking toward his son and ignoring the gasps and screams from the people around them in the distance.

For in front of them was none other then the World Serpent, Jörmungandr, and was now looking down on everyone with his reptilian eyes.

"By the Gods," whispered Bronn while backing up a few feet and slowly lowering his own weapon to show he was not a threat to the creature.

As did others around him.

"What is that?" asked Tyrion in awe of this creature.

"Our ride," was all Kratos said before putting his swords away.

"Come on Tyrion. It's time to go," said Atreus while motioning for the Imp of House Lannister to come over.

"He's not going to eat us, right?" asked Tyrion while Atreus laughed at the question.

"He hasn't yet," said Atreus while the giant serpent lowered its head further to allow the boy on top.

"You ride on his head?" asked Tyrion while walking over with them.

"Would you prefer his mouth?" asked Kratos with Tyrion going pale.

"I wouldn't recommend that laddie. We've been inside his mouth. You would not believe what the World Serpent has eaten in there and still digesting. Not to mention the smell," said Mimir while Tyrion shuddered at the thought.

"Duly noted. I would prefer to be on top of its head when it is moving over its belly if that is possible," said Tyrion before suddenly being picked up by Kratos and the Ghost of Sparta leaping onto the head of the giant serpent.

"Great! Now where do we go next?" asked Atreus since they really didn't have a plan when it came to their destination.

"I say we go to Essos. I hear its lovely this time of year. Plus, I think that Dragon Queen we have been hearing about could use your Father expertise when waging war. He was a God in that position after all," said Mimir while Tyrion looked at Kratos in shock.

"So it is true? You were once a God of War?" questioned Tyrion since he never heard of such a God with that title before now and was a bit more curious about it.

"A long time ago. I have long since stopped being that person," replied Kratos firmly.

"I know you have brother. But still, it will be good for the boy. Experience, learning new things, and all that stuff," remarked Mimir with Kratos sighing.

"I'm game," said Tyrion since he felt the further away from King's Landing they were, the safer he was from his sister, and Father with their desire to kill him.

"Me too," said Atreus with Kratos sighing again.

"Fine! We will go to Essos and meet this Dragon Queen to see if she wants our help. If not, we leave for other things," said Kratos since it was clear he wasn't going to win this particular argument/conversation with these three.

Well...more like two and quarter. Being just a head didn't count as a full person.

"All right! Let's go!" exclaimed Atreus before telling Jörmungandr where to go next.

"This is going to be a great adventure. I just know it. I can practically feel it in what is left of my head," remarked Mimir while Kratos growled.

"Quiet! Or I will throw you into the World Serpent's mouth," threatened Kratos since he didn't need to hear more from the talking reanimated head.

"Okay! Fair enough," replied Mimir quickly.

All the while, Tyrion smiled at the group he was now traveling with. They were odd to be sure, but at the very least, they weren't boring.

(A/N: YAY! The first fic posting of the New Year (this was posted where I am shortly after the ball had dropped in Times Square). I started this number late into the night after I was done watching a Game of Thrones marathon earlier during the day and seeing the end of Season 6. _Plus_ , I saw a few fics here where Tyrion got an alternative champion during Season 4 when facing off against the Mountain during the whole Trial by Combat. So I wanted to try it and with Kratos from God of War. Because let's face it people, who else is out there who can truly face the Mountain and win? And from a time similar to the new game? Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
